The disclosure relates generally to off-road vehicle guidance systems, and more particularly to a path planning system for off-road vehicles.
Off-road vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, are typically manually guided through a field (e.g., via input from a driver). That is, an operator controls the steering and speed of an off-road vehicle from within a cab. Recent developments integrating GPS-based navigation systems into agricultural vehicle control systems have enabled automatic or semi-automatic steering modes. For example, some agricultural vehicles may include a control system configured to automatically direct the vehicle to follow a path between, over, or adjacent to rows in a field. The strip formed by the width of the vehicle and/or implement as the vehicle follows the path may be referred to as a swath or pass.
In some cases, multiple off-road vehicles may be operating in the same geographic area or field, such as an agricultural field. The off-road vehicles may be towing agricultural implements of the same type or of different types, such as planters, harvesters, fertilizer application equipment, and so on. It may be useful to provide for improve path planning systems for one or more off-road vehicles.